The Chronicles of Polo
by Margaret Hannah Jamieson
Summary: In New Bark Town, a young boy, recently moved from Sinnoh, begins his second Pokémon journey, this time across the majestic land of Johto. With his trusty Pokémon, he must pursue his friends, enemies and rivals in an attempt to become Indigo Champion!
1. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

It was a fine summers day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The air was full of chirping and creatures frolicked in the grass, but the onset of autumn was evident. Leaves had started falling from their trees, and you could smell the cold coming along in the air. But it was a fine day, and that was all that mattered.

"Hurry up, Polo!" shouted Ywazeey, sprinting down the narrow drive. "We're gonna be late for Professor Elm!"

"Hold on!" Polo sat on the ground, peering at the ground. "I found a Caterpie!"

"Big woop, Polo," said Hazza, walking past indignantly. "I see them almost every day. So hurry up. It's not that amazing."

"Hey, calm down," Polo replied, letting the Caterpie crawl up his finger. "Remember, I haven't been in Johto for seven years. I haven't seen a Caterpie for years!"

Ywazeey skidded to a stop and turned around to face Polo. "Don't they have Caterpie in Sinnoh?" he questioned.

"No," Polo said, absent-mindedly. "They have other bug Pokémon, like Wurmple, and Kricketot."

Hazza blinked. "Sound boring. Come on, let's go. We'll be late, Polo."

"Oh, alright. See ya, little fella!" Polo let the Caterpie crawl off his finger, and got up, following Ywazeey and Hazza.

A few minutes later, the three came to a stop outside Professor Elm's laboratory.

"So this is it," Ywazeey said. "Remember the starters we agreed on?"

"I get Cyndaquil," Hazza nodded smugly.

"And I get Totodile," Ywazeey flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"So I guess I get Chikorita," Polo smiled excitedly.

"So, Polo," Ywazeey asked. "You've done this before. Do we just go in, or what?"

"I didn't get my Sinnoh starter like this," Polo said. "Me and my friend, Dimitri, were attacked by wild Starly, and we took one each to protect ourselves."

"Starly?" Hazza said, confused.

"Starly," Polo repeated. "They're like Pidgey. Very common Pokémon. I've got a fully evolved one, a Staraptor, back in Twinleaf Town."

"Cool…" Hazza said. "Let's go inside."

Ywazeey reached out, and knocked on the door three times.

After a few minutes, a middle-aged man, wearing glasses, in a lab coat opened the door

"Ah, boys! Welcome!" Professor Elm said. "Come in!"

The boys shuffled in, peering around in awe at the Professor's lab.

"Now, boys," the Professor said, closing the door behind him. "I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

"What?" Ywazeey started in disbelief.

"Sit down, boys," the Professor said, offering the three a seat. "I'm afraid something absolutely terrible happened this morning. You see, you and two other trainers were set to receive starters today, so I had the local breeder bring in two of each starter. They arrived last night, but when I got up in the morning, I found that three had been stolen! Someone had broken in during the night and stolen a Chikorita, a Cyndaquil and a Totodile! I was shattered, and I had half the mind to not give the two other boys who came in here today their Pokémon. I'm afraid now I only have a Cyndaquil left."

"What?" said Ywazeey. "That's outrageous!"

"Awesome!" Hazza said. "I'm gonna get a head start on you suckers! Hand it over, Professor!"

Polo was deep in thought. "Who on Earth would steal three Pokémon?"

"Obviously someone who wanted some easy cash," Professor Elm said. "Now, here you go, young man," Elm handed Hazza a Poké Ball. "It's a Cyndaquil. Take good care of it!"

"Hahaha!" Hazza laughed manically. "See you later, suckers! I'm gonna go kill… I mean, catch myself some Pokémon!" He ran out the door and out of the town, headed for Cherrygrove City.

The Professor and the boys sat in silence for a short time.

"Oh well," the Professor said, finally. "I'm very sorry, boys, but you'll have to wait a week or so until your starters arrive. See you!"

The pair left, Polo looking happy, but dissatisfied, and Ywazeey looking absolutely pissed.

"This is sooooo unfair!" he raved. "Damn Hazza gets off with his stupid Cyndaquil, and we're left to hang around with our parents on the day we're supposed to start our very own Pokémon adventure! It's an outrage!"

"Oh well!" said Polo. "At least we get to embark on a Pokémon adventure eventually! There are some kids out there who will never get a chance to be a Pokémon Trainer like we do. People who don't get a Pokémon that grows to be as powerful as ours."

"I guess you're right," Ywazeey said thoughtfully. He then smiled, and began to run off. "Come on, let's go into the woods. Maybe we can catch ourselves a Pokémon anyway!"

"What?" said Polo, frantically running after his friend. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna catch a Pidgey! I'm gonna start training it straight away! I can't let Hazza get ahead!"

"No, Ywa! It's not safe!"

The pair came up to the forest on the edge of New Bark Town. Ywazeey ran straight in. Polo reluctantly followed.

"How are you gonna catch one, anyway?" he said, tripping over a root and almost falling flat on his face.

"Poké Balls, man," Ywazeey said. "My dad got 'em for me one day when he went on a business trip to Goldenrod. Look, over there!"

He pointed to a small, two-headed bird wandering over near some berry bushes.

"A Doduo…" Polo said in awe.

"Hey, two face!" Ywazeey bent over and picked up a small rock. "How you like this?"  
He piffed the rock at the Doduo's head. The bird Pokémon panicked, and tried to run away, but the rock hit it in the leg, knocking it over.

"Alright!" Ywazeey dug into his bag and pulled out a Poké Ball. "Let's catch this thing!"

He threw the ball at the injured Doduo. It hit the Pokémon, and swallowed it up in a beam of white light.

"Gotcha!" Ywazeey exclaimed. "My first Pokémon!"

"Wow," Polo said, stunned. "That was… really cool."

Ywazeey strolled over arrogantly to pick up the ball.

Suddenly, a blazing, fiery shape came bursting out of the bushes, knocking Ywazeey off his feet and kicking the Poké Ball away. The ball burst open and let the Duduo inside it free.

"Holy crap!" Polo said. "A Rapidash!"

The Fire Horse Pokémon towered over Polo, leering at him and lightly breathing smoke from its noses. It stood with its hoof lightly placed on Ywazeey's chest.

"Ywazeey!" Polo cried. "Are you okay?"

His friend groaned, and his head twitched slightly. The Rapidash stared at Polo, and slowly began positioning itself, prepared to sprint at Polo.

"Don't… move…" Ywazeey groaned. "Stay… still."

Polo nodded. The Rapidash continued to peer at him, the stream of smoke coming out of its nose growing in intensity. He shuddered, and whimpered softly. The Rapidash sprang.

"Go! Hydro Pump!"

A giant stream of water hit the charging fire Pokémon right in the side, knocking it over. The Rapidash tried to get itself up, then fainted.

Polo stood in shock for a few moments, then ran over to his friend. "Ywazeey! Are you okay?"

"He'll be fine," said a voice to the right of him.

Polo turned in surprise to look at the source of the voice. To the right of him stood a tall, European man standing next to Gyarados.

"My name is Luca," the man said, in a deep, brown voice. "I watched you and your friend from the trees. You have been very foolish."

"What?" Polo said, astonished. "How have I been foolish?"

"You should never let your friend do something as dangerous as that," Luca said. "You should have stopped him."

"How was I supposed to stop him? I don't have any Pokémon!"  
"I've heard of you, Polo," Luca said, kneeling down over the fainted Rapidash. "I know what you've done. I've heard about your Sinnoh adventures. I'm sure you're resourceful." He poured a small amount of potion into the Rapidash's mouth, and it slowly began to wake up.

"Remember to stay alert, Polo, and watch your back," Luca pulled a Poké Ball out of his pocket. "People like me won't always be there to save you."

He rose the ball into the air, then threw it at the rising Rapidash. In a matter of seconds, it was caught.

"Make sure your friend doesn't get into anymore trouble, alright?" Luca threw the ball into the air, releasing the Rapidash. In a single fluid motion, he jumped onto its back, and put his Gyarados back in its ball. "Let's go!" He rode off into the distance.

Polo stood dumbfounded for a few seconds, then ran over to his friend.

"Ywazeey!" he said. "Are you alright?"  
Ywazeey let out a weak roar, then sprang to his feet, enraged.  
"That ASSHOLE!" he yelled. "How dare he be so rude? That little craphead! I swear, one day I'm going to track him down and beat the crap out of him! In a Pokémon battle, too!" he kicked at the ground furiously. "Asshole! Thinks he's better than us! Asshole!"

"Calm down, Ywazeey!" Polo grabbed his friend by the arm. "You're still weak. We'd best get back to town, and wait for our starters. It shouldn't be too long."

Ywazeey began to breath in heavily, then expelled the breath, sighing. "You're right. Let's go."

The pair walked off, headed out of the forest, back to the safety of New Bark Town. Little did they know that they had already been introduced to an important character of their very own Pokémon journey.


	2. Battle On Route 29

Dear Loving Readers,

Wow. Within five minutes of publishing Chapter One, everyone loves me. This is great.

Apologies for not properly introducing myself last time. For those who don't know me, my name isn't Margaret Hannah Jamieson. That's a name that my friend, a character in this story, in fact, came up with. The tales of Polo that I have written are based on my real experiences playing Pokémon HeartGold with my friends. Almost everything major that happens is true. I'm trying to be as true to my own story as possible.

Anyway, enjoy the Chronicles of Polo, and thanks for reading.

Party on,

Margaret

* * *

**Battle on Route 29**

"Yes!" Polo came running down stairs as fast as he could. "Today's the day I finally get a starter! Woo!"

"Be careful, dear," his mum said, absent-minded, knitting at a leisurely pace. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, like last time."

"I won't, mum!" Polo ran out the door and sprinted all the way down to Professor Elm's laboratory.

A few days beforehand, Professor Elm had called Polo and Ywazeey down to the lab, where he gave Ywazeey a Totodile to take care of. Ywazeey, who had become less cocky and more determined since the pair's encounter with Luca, the mysterious European, thanked the Professor a lot and bade Polo farewell very nicely.

"Make sure we meet up some time," he had said. "But watch out: I'm gonna be going my fastest, I'm not gonna stop for anything. I'm going to beat Hazza to Blackthorn City."

Since then Polo had barely been able to control himself, and today he would finally be getting his Chikorita.

"Hi, Professor Elm!" Polo said, bursting into the laboratory. "The Chikorita's here, right?"  
"Oh, yes, yes," the Professor said. "Here he is, Polo," he handed Polo a Poké Ball. "Go on, try releasing it."

Polo trembled slightly. "Alright… Go, Chikorita!"

Polo threw the ball, and out burst the little Leaf Pokémon.  
"Chika!" it cried, and jumped at Polo, knocking him over, and began licking his face. "Chi ri!"

"Awwww, what a cutie!" Polo said, from the ground. "I know, I'll call you Dimitri."

Dimitri looked at Polo happily. "Chiri!"

"Well, he seems to like you," Professor Elm said. "Now that you have your starter, Polo, do you think you could do me a favour?"

Polo sat up. "What sort of favour?"

"Well, just yesterday, I got a call from Mr. Pokémon, a man who lives on Route 30. He had found an egg, a Pokémon egg. He believes it could help my studies. Do you think you could go and pick it up?"

"Well, sure," Polo said. "And do what with it?"

"Just keep," the Professor said. "Walk around with it, see what it hatches into, then bring it to me when it hatches."

"That sounds great!" Polo said, excited. "I'll get to it! Dimitri, come back!" Polo's Chikorita returned to his Poké Ball. "See you, Professor Elm! Thanks again!"

"Good luck, Polo!" the Professor said, and Polo left the laboratory, ready to start along Route 29.

"This is so exciting!" he said, walking to the outskirts of the town.

"Wait!" someone called from behind him. "Take this, Polo!"

Polo's mum ran up behind him. "Take this," she repeated.

"What is it?" Polo said, examining it. "Is it a mobile phone?"

"Close. It's a PokéGear. You'll be able to call me or the Professor, or anyone else you meet, at any time." his mum said. "It's even got an in-built map feature. Anyway, good luck on your journey, Polo! See you later!"

His mum began to run off. Polo turned, and began to walk down Route 29.

It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Polo had always moved around Johto by a flying Pokémon, with his parents, and had only wandered around Sinnoh on foot.

But this was something different. Compared to Sinnoh, everything around him was brighter and livelier, fresher and more in touch with nature. It was wonderful.

"Woah, look!" he exclaimed. "A wild Sentret! Go, Dimitri!"

Polo released Dimitri from his Poké Ball.

"Dimitri, Tackle!"

The Chikorita jump at the Sentret, knocking it over. The Sentret stood back up, and began examining Dimitri.

"Pah!" Polo scoffed. "Foresight? Dimitri, use Tackle again!"

Dimitri jumped up again and landed on the Sentret, making it yell out in pain.

"Now it's time for a Poké Ball," Polo took a ball out of a pocket in his bag and threw it at the Sentret. The ball shook a few times, then stopped.

"Yes!" Polo cried. "My first captured Pokémon! A Sentret! Good work, Dimitri!"

"Chiii!" Dimitri cried, letting little leaves fly everywhere.

"Woah," Polo said. "I guess that's Razor Leaf. You're learning fast, Dimitri!"

"Chikiiii!" Dimitri cried again.

"Alright, wanna come back in your Poké Ball?"

Dimitri took a step back, growling at Polo.

Polo looked surprise. "Alright, try staying out, then."

The pair began to walk further along the route, Dimitri marvelling at the smallest intricacies. Polo watched the Sentret frolicking in the grass, slightly distracted, ran into someone and fell over.

"Hey, watch it, kid!" a tall boy with styled, brown hair, about thirteen years old, stood over Polo. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Uh… sorry!" Polo said, looking down and getting himself to his feet. "I'm new here, I'm just interested-"

"Just watch where you're going, alright?" the boy said, and walked off into the distance.

Polo stood dumbfounded for a moment, then stamped his foot. "Boy, what a jerk!"

Suddenly, the boy came flying back, on the back of a Pidgeot. "Say, I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

"WHAT?" Polo said in amazement. "But you're probably a thousand times better than me! Plus, I only have two Pokémon, and I just caught one of them!"

"Fine, we'll do one on one. Go, Rhydon!" the boy sent out a huge, rhinoceros-like Pokémon, with a huge, weathered horn: the infamous Rhydon.

"You're not serious…" Polo said, staring at the huge Pokémon.

"Hey, don't complain," the boy said. "You have a four times type advantage. There's a possibility that you could beat me," he turned his head, smiling at Polo slightly menacingly.

"Well, alright…" Polo said. "Come on, Dimitri."

Polo's Chikorita slowly edged itself up to the Rhydon, nervously staring up. The Rhydon looked down at Chikorita, smiling smugly.

"Alright, you go first, kid," the boy said.

"Alright…" Polo stuttered. He shivered for a few seconds, then gathered himself up, and grew in confidence "Go, Dimitri! Put your best into it! Razor Leaf!"

Dimtri cried out and jumped in the air, flinging a stream of sharp leafs off the leaf on his back at a rapid speed. The leafs slammed into Rhydon, obviously hurting it quite a bit.

"Woah!" the boy said, surprised. "That was… quite amazing…" he put his palm to his forehead, then smiled smugly, and stood up straight.

"Good work, kid," he said. "But this battle ends here. Rhydon, Stomp!"

Rhydon breathed out heavily, then jumped in the air, slaming his foot onto Dimitri. Dimitri flew up high in the air and after a few seconds came crashing to the ground. Polo looked at the Pokémon, shocked, then ran towards him.

"Dimitri!" he cried, kneeling down with the Leaf Pokémon in his arms. The boy started to walk towards him.

"Good match, kid," he said, extending his hand. "You've got quite the aptitude for training. To stand up to a Gym Leader like that…"

"What?" Polo exclaimed, startled.  
"My name's Blue," the boy said. "I'm the Gym Leader of Viridian City, a city in the Kanto region. I once defeated the Elite Four. I was Champion for a few days, before I was defeated by a boy named Red. We both retired, and I became the Gym Leader of Viridian City!"

Polo stared at him in disbelief. "You can't be a Gym Leader!"

"Well, I am," Blue said casually. "Anyway, you haven't even told me your name."

"Oh," Polo said awkwardly. "My name's Polo. I just left New Bark Town this morning."

"Well, Polo, I wish you luck on your journey. Maybe we'll battle again, someday."

"Yes, perhaps…" Polo said vaguely.

"Well, I best be going," Blue said. "Good luck on your Pokémon journey, Polo. I do hope I will see you again, one day."

"Okay…" Polo said. "See you."

Blue gave a wave. "Pidgeot, go!" He released the bird Pokémon, and flew off down the Route.


	3. Tea With Oak and Mr Pokémon

**Tea with Oak and Mr. Pokémon**

"Hahaha!" the boy said, his Pidgey flapping triumphantly at the defeated Rattata. "Take that! I win!"

"Damn!" the boy standing across from him. "Good battle, Mikey. I guess you won fair and square. Rattata, return!" the fainted Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball. "Maybe I need more Pokémon."

"Ha! Still wouldn't have a chance against a champ like me!" Mikey lowered his cap over his face, grinning.

A boy who had been watching from the sidelines for sometime stepped in. "Oh really?" he asked. "How about we have a battle then?"

"Ha!" Mikey said, turning to the boy and pulling his cap up. "Come on, then! Gimme a battle! Two on two!"

"Alright," the boy said, grasping a Poké Ball in his hand. "Let's do this, then. Go, Sentret!"

The boy threw the Poké Ball, releasing a Sentret, standing on its hind legs, its claws drawn out.

"Ha! Looks weak as hell!" Mikey's Pidgey, already out of its Poké Ball, came to settle on the ground. "Pidgey, Gust!"

The Pidgey began to flap its wings, creating a small gust of wind, then flew towards Sentret, launching the gust right into it. Sentret fell back, slightly fazed.

"Go, Sentret! Scratch!"

Sentret leaped into the air and slashed Pidgey with its claws.

"Now, follow it up with a Quick Attack!"

Sentret threw itself at the falling Pidgey, knocking it even further away. The Pidgey landed in a daze.

"Come on, Pidgey!" Mikey said. "Tackle it!"

Pidgey cooed, then, with the last of its strength, threw itself at the Sentret. Sentret dived out of the way, then launched itself at Pidgey.  
"Good work, Sentret!" the boy said. "Now, Scratch!"

Sentret gave Pidgey one final strike with its claws, then landed on the ground, triumphant.

"Yeah, Sentret!" the boy exclaimed.

"Huh," Mikey said smugly, switching out his fainted Pidgey. "I guess you got lucky. Now it's time to bring out my best Pokémon. Go, Rattata!"

Mikey threw a Poké Ball, releasing a mean looking Rattata.

"Alright, Sentrert, come back!" the boy said. Sentret came back into its Poké Ball. "Time for our own big guns. Go, Dimitri!"

The boy threw his Poké Ball, releasing a growling Chikorita.

"Chika!" the Pokémon exclaimed, leaves flying off its back.

"Well, this looks like an interesting fight," Mikey said. "Go! Quick Attack!"

The Rattata leapt towards Dimitri at an amazing speed, and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground. Dimitri recovered quickly, and stood up to face his opponent.

"Dimitri! Razor Leaf!" the boy commanded.

The Chikorita ran towards his opponent, releasing razor-sharp leaves from the stalk on his back that flew towards the Rattata at an amazing speed.

"Quick, Rattata! Out of the way!"

Mikey's Rattata attempted to jump out of the way, but the leaves hit it in the legs and stomach, sending it into a spiral. Rattata landed on the ground in a heap, scratched and groaning.

"Alright, Dimitri!" the boy said. "Finish him with a Tackle attack!"

Dimitri jumped at Rattata, and slammed into it, knocking it further away.

"Tata!" it said, then dropped to the ground, unconscious.

"Yeah!" the boy exclaimed in delight. "Good work, Dimitri! Come back!"

The Chikorita let out a final cry of accomplishment, then returned to its Poké Ball.

"R-rattata, come back," Mikey stuttered. "W-wow, I guess y-you are pretty good."

He pasued for a moment. "So, what's your name.

The boy had already begun to walk away, but he turned to Mikey to reply. "My name's Polo, and I'm gonna be the world's greatest Pokémon breeder! Nothing is going to stand in my way! Especially not an amateur like you!"

"Well, I have to say," Mikey said. "Good luck, Polo. You did beat me fair and square."

"Thanks, Mikey. Good luck to you, too!" With that, Polo turned north, to walk up Route 30.

It had been a long first day for Polo, and finally he was arriving at the house of Mr. Pokémon. After a day full of battle and adventure, he was happy to just relax.

Polo walked up to Mr. Pokémon's door, and knocked three times. After a moment, an old man answered the door.  
"Yes?" he said.

"Mr. Pokémon?" Polo asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, young man," the old man was very tall and fit, but had very gray hear. He wore a white labcoat, a red, necked shirt and brown trousers. "I'm not Mr. Pokémon. I'm Professor Oak. Mr. Pokémon is, however, right this way."

The professor stood to one side and gestured to Polo. Polo walked through the door.

Polo could see why Mr. Pokémon called himself Mr. Pokémon; the house was a collection of everything Pokémon. Books on Pokémon lined the walls, several computer monitors displayed several Pokémon related diagrams and pictures, statues and little toys of Pokémon were crammed into every corner.

"Mr. Pokémon!" Professor Oak called. "You have a visitor!"

"Coming!" a self-assertive voice boomed from a room deep inside the house; there was so much mess that Polo couldn't see any other doorways.

A clatter of pans dropping rang through the house, making Polo and Professor Oak cringe. The sound of footsteps grew nearer, and Mr. Pokémon emerged from behind a stack of papers, knocking them over in the process.

Mr. Pokémon was shorter than Professor Oak, but had a sort of radiance. He had white hair that stuck out under the edges of his brown hat, and a big, scruffy white moustache that hung down over his mouth. He wore a baggy, brown suit, a dirty white shirt and a tie that hung askew from his neck.

"Ah, so you must be Polo!" he said in his booming voice. "Professor Elm told me you would be coming!

"Yes," Polo replied. "Here I am."

"Come along, boy, come into the dining room," Mr. Pokémon began to walk through the house. "I've just made some tea."

Polo soon found himself in a cluttered dining room, sitting on a damp, wooden chair, drinking herbal tea.

"So, Polo," Mr. Pokémon said. "I hear that you've just started your very own Pokémon adventure!"

"Yeah, just a day ago," Polo replied, sipping his tea.

"You must be very excited! In fact, the egg I'm about to give you will help you quite a lot in your journey to become a Pokémon master."

"I'm not really interested in becoming the best of the best," Polo said. "I'm more interested in breeding, you know, and catching Pokémon."

Mr. Pokémon looked stunned. "You're actually interested in breeding and catching Pokémon?"

"Well, yeah," Polo said, shrugging his shoulders. "The whole 'being the best' thing just seems a little… out of reach!"

"Why, but that's marvellous!" Professor Oak said, entering into the conversation. "All trainers want to do these days is build a small, select, pre-planned team and become a Pokémon master! Nobody's interested in collecting Pokémon except old coots like us. But this is absolutely astounding, especially for my work!

"You see, not that long ago, I developed a thing called a Pokédex that I would give out to a few select Pokémon trainers who I thought showed potential. Great trainers like Viridian City's Blue, now the Gym Leader there, and the famous Red, now training on Mt. Silver, have received Pokédex's from me and helped me quite a lot with my research. Now, all over the region, all over the Pokémon world, in fact, Pokédex's are being handed out to any Wally who happens to want one. They have no interest in Pokémon, they merely want to become the best trainer there is!

"But that's not the point! Pokémon trainers grew from Pokémon collectors, who were interested in how the creatures lived, how they affected the world around us. Of course, they battled for fun, but the real enjoyment they got out of their work was knowing that they were doing something great for the broader community."

Professor Oak paused for a second, to sip his tea.

"This is why I'm glad you've come along, Polo. With so many new Pokémon being discovered, I need someone to help me learn about these creatures. Some, although we don't realise, exist in places they are not generally found. Some say creatures from Hoenn and Sinnoh, like Wurmple, can be found in the Indigo super-continent, but I wish to know how they differ from ones in Sinnoh, why they exist in the place they do. That is why I am entrusting you with my special, very own Pokédex."

Professor Oak handed Polo a scratched, bulky red box, with several newer additions added onto it.

"This once belonged to a very special person, one of the greatest Pokémon trainers of our time," he said. "Now that's he's stopped collecting, he entrusted it to me, to give to a very deserving person. I think that person is you, Polo. Now, be off, and get collecting, Polo! Get collecting!"

Professor Oak's speech had almost driven Polo to tears. "Yes, sir!" he said, saluting, and almost ran out the door.

"Polo!" Mr. Pokémon laughed. "You silly lad! You forgot to take my egg!"

Polo blushed, and turned back to Mr. Pokémon. Mr Pokémon handed him a red and blue-spotted egg.

"Take good care of it," he said. "And bring it to me when it hatches."

"Thank you, Mr. Pokémon!" Polo said brightly. "And thank you, Professor Oak!"

"Goodbye, Polo!" Professor Oak said, waving as Polo walked through Mr. Pokémon's cluttered front room. "I hope we meet again soon!"

Polo walked out the door, smiling and waving to the barely visible Mr. Pokémon and Professor Oak, and turned. His real adventure was only beginning.


	4. The Silver Encounter

Dear Readers,

I need to ask you all a very important question. I know I've been rambling on for a while, and I haven't even gotten to the first Gym, but let me ask you a question before I right my next chapter.

Would you like another chapter of rambling on about the Sprout Tower, or should I skip it and go straight to my Gym Challenge? Please review this, and tell me.

Tah, darls,

Margaret

* * *

**The Silver Encounter**

One could hardly call Cherrygrove City a city. Despite its beauty and average size, Cherrygrove lacked an important feature of any sort to be of any real importance. Some compared it to a housing development; a small group of houses and a few shops looking over the ocean. It was just another stop on one's journey from Kanto, or the beginning of one's Pokémon adventure after receiving their starter from New Bark Town. Perhaps this was why the town's most prominent person was a man called Guide Gent, who would introduce new Pokémon trainers to Poké Marts and Poké Centers.

Guide Gent stood, looking over the water, at the lights of Goldenrod City that illuminated the night sky. Beside him stood Polo, staring in awe at the lights.

"Woah," he breathed, softly. "That's amazing."

"Yes, quite," Guide Gent said, matter-of-factly. "It's the largest city in the Indigo continent. In fact, it's the largest in the Pokémon world."  
"Really?" Polo said, surprised. "Wow, that's pretty cool."

"Quite," Guide Gent replied. "You know, you're the second trainer from outside the city to ever stay the night in Cherrygrove twice."

"Really?" Polo turned to Guide Gent. "Who was it?"

"A young trainer from the north came down here in his quest to get all Gym Badges. He has returned to this area many a time since. He's quite the trainer, he is."

"What was his name?" Polo was still not satisfied.

"His name is Lance," Guide Gent said. "You may be familiar with him. I believe…" he stopped short. "Well, you may be familiar with him."

"Yeah," Polo said. "Isn't he the Champion of the Indigo League?"  
"Yes, I believe he is," Guide Gent said casually.

"He's one cool guy," Polo went on. "A Dragon trainer, from Blackthorn City. He's been in the Elite Four for a long time. He was Champion for quite a long time, then someone beat him. But he's been Champion again for the last three years."

"A very nice man," Guide Gent said absent-mindedly. He sighed, then raised his voice slightly. "Well, you best be getting to bed, Polo. You have a long journey ahead of you."

"Okay," Polo said, and turned to walk away. "Good night, Mr. Gent."

"Good night, Polo," Guide Gent said, still looking across the ocean, across the hills, and into the heart of Goldenrod City. "Sleep well."

Polo burst out the door, waving as he ran towards the town's exit.  
"Thanks, Mr. Gent!" he shouted as he ran. "Thank you for your hospitality!"

"No, problem, Polo!" Guide Gent shouted after him. "Good luck!"

Polo waved once more and began his walk out of the town. His Pokémon fully rested, he was ready to make the journey to Violet City.

Just the day before, on his way down from Mr. Pokémon's house, Polo had caught lots of Pokémon, to help with his new Pokédex. He now had caught a Pidgey, a Rattata, a Hoothoot, a Caterpie and a Spearow. He had put them all in storage, except for his Pidgey, which he had begun to train up beside his Chikorita and Sentret. He was also carrying the mysterious egg that he had received from Mr. Pokémon in his bag.

It was a beautiful day, and Polo was just turning up Route 30, when a red-haired boy bumped into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Hey!" the boy yelled. "Watch it, you shrimp!"

"Watch it yourself!" Polo said, lifting himself off the ground. "Asshole."

"Watch you mouth, kid! It was you who ran into me!"

"What are you talking about? How did I fall over then?"

The boy grinned. "Because you're a weak little shit of a person."

Polo growled. "That's it! You've gone too far! Go, Dimitri!"

Polo threw a Poké Ball, releasing Dimitri, his Chikorita.

"Tackle 'im, Dimitri!"

The Chikorita threw himself at the boy.

"Go, Cyndaquil!"

The boy threw a Poké Ball of his own, blocking Dimitri's attack as a Cyndaquil was released.

"So," the boy said. "You want a battle, eh? Well, a battle you'll get. I warn you, though, my father was a great trainer. And even though this is my first Pokémon battle, I'll show what I'm made of."

"I very much doub-," Polo cut himself off. "Wait. Where did you get that Cyndaquil? You're not from New Bark Town!"

"Uh… A breeder… Yeah," the boy said, then paused. "Cyndaquil, attack!"

The Cyndaquil threw itself at Dimitri, catching him by surprise, and knocking him to the floor. Dimitri was so surprised that Cyndaquil managed to attack again before he could stand up.

"Hahaha!" the boy said. "Not so weak now, shrimp!"

Chikorita stood up again, preparing itself for an attack.

"Alright now, Dimitri," Polo said, keeping his cool. "Use your Razor Leaf attack!"

Dimitri launched several razor-sharp leaves at Cyndaquil. Despite the Grass-type move being not very effective against the Fire-type Pokémon, Dimitri's pure power hurt Cyndaquil greatly. It fell to the ground, and let out a yell: "Quiiii!"

Polo smiled. "Now, Dimitri, give him some of his own medicine. Tackle!"

Dimitri threw himself at Cyndaquil one final time, pounding it into the ground. The dust around it flew up, encasing it in a cloud of dirt and sand.

"Cynda…" it groaned, then fainted.

"Chika!" Dimitri cried triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Polo said. "Well done, Dimitri!"  
"No!" the boy cried. "My Cyndaquil! Come back!"  
The Cyndaquil returned to its Poké Ball.

"No, no, no!" the boy continued. "This can't be happening! I can't lose to a shrimp like you!"

The boy ran off back up Route 30 in a fluster. Polo saw a small card drop out of the boy's pocket, and picked it up.

"Hey, you dropped your…." Polo began to read the card. "Silver Agate, aged 13. Born in Viridian City. Son of-"

The boy, Silver, came running back, and knocked the card out of Polo's hand, then thrust his hand down to catch the falling trainer card.

"Give that back, shrimp!" he stepped back, pocketing his trainer card.

"Sorr-y," Polo said. "Silver Agate."

Silver's face grew red. "Fine. If you know my name, why don't you tell me your name, eh?"

"Fine," Polo said. "My name's Polo Bark. I'm from New Bark Town."

"Alight, Polo," Silver said, leaning towards Polo. "I swear that, from this day forwards, I'm going to train myself up as much as possible so I can beat you. I'm going to be right ahead of you, one step closer to whatever your goal is. There is NO WAY," he poked Polo in the chest. "That you'll ever beat me again. Understand?"

Silver started to walk away, then turned back to Polo.

"Never again," he said, then turned and walked down the route.

"The Agate boys are a group of infamous thieves and conmen who have been troubling people all around Johto for the past year or so," the police officer said, flipping through some case files. "There are three of them: Gold, who is seventeen years old," the policeman held up a photo of tall, smiling teenager with naturally long hair flicked across his face, standing in the middle of a crowd of people. "Silver, thirteen years old," he held up another, this one of the red-haired youth Polo had met earlier, frowning whilst standing in the corner of a Poké Center. "And the youngest, Bronze, ten years old," he held up one last photo, of a young, short boy with auburn hair, holding a balloon and grinning manically at the camera. "The three have been responsible for several major robberies around the region. However young and innocent they appear to me, they are ruthless criminals who will do anything to get what they want. This is probably why they stole those three Pokémon."

"Wow," Polo was sitting in Professor Elm's laboratory, with his mum, Professor Elm's assistant (a young girl named Lyra), Professor Elm himself and a policemen who had been contacted when Polo revealed who had stolen the Pokémon. "This is a lot of information."

"There's a good chance that if you've angered Silver," the policeman said. "He'll probably want to get his revenge. They are known to hold grudges. Next time he appears, contact the police immediately, and we'll try to track him down."

"Okay," Polo said. "I'll do that."

"Now," the policeman said, gathering his papers together. "I must be off. Duty calls, you know?"

"Well, thank you for your time, Officer!" Lyra said, beaming.

"We'll contact you if there are any further developments," Professor Elm said.

The officer nodded, then left.

"Well," Polo's mum said, sighing. "That was quite an ordeal. You must be careful, Polo, okay?"

"Yes, mum!" Polo said. "I'll be very careful. But I have to be off now, anyway. If I don't leave now, I'll never get to Violet City."

"Alright, Polo," Professor Elm said. "Off you go! And be careful."

"Don't worry, Professor," Polo said, opening the lab's door. "I'm a Pokémon trainer. What can stop me?"


	5. Ascending the Sprout

**Ascending the Sprout**

Violet City was quite a sight to behold, if you'd never seen a city with a Pokémon Gym before. Compared to the other, quite country villages, it was bustling with life and action. Trainers filtered in and out of the Poké Center, young children gathered around the door of the trainer's school and entrepreneurs milled around, trying to sell their merchandise to unsuspecting young trainers.

From his vantage point at the entrance of the city, Polo could see the Sprout Tower, a grand tower from the olden days of Pokémon, towering over the other buildings, right in the middle of Violet Lake. He wondered what it was for, then made a bee-line for the Gym.

A man was standing in front of the Gym's entrance. "Excuse me," Polo said. "Do you reckon I could go in?"

"Ah, so you're interested in challenging Falkner, eh?" the man was a well-built, aging man with receding black hair.

"If he's the Gym Leader, then yes."

"I'm sorry, young man," the man shook his head. "But Falkner does not accept any challengers who have not defeated Elder Li."

"Elder Li?" Polo asked, confused.

"Elder Li is the top Sage, who resides the top of Sprout Tower. To reach him, you must defeat all of the other Sages who train in the tower. Falkner will not let anyone challenge him who hasn't done so."

"Huh," Polo said. "Well, I guess I better be off to Sprout Tower, then."

"Yes, you probably should," the man said. "Come back when, and if, you're finished. Good luck!"

Polo nodded and turned to walk. The Sprout Tower was just a short walk through the town, and across the Violet Lake boardwalk. Polo walked there quickly, looking up at the gargantuan Sprout Tower. He had been told that the tower was 100-feet tall, and that the central pillar was thought to be a 100-foot tall Bellsprout. Before too long, he found himself at the front door, and entered.

The inside of the tower smelt of damp wood. Everything was dark, and a few oil lamps were the only source of light. A few people stood around, murmuring softly and looking at the amazing architecture of the building. When he looked up, Polo could see through the flimsy, wooden floors, through to the top of the tower where two trainers were battling. The tower's main pillar, a huge wooden pillar going all the way to the top, swayed in the wind, creaking.

"Welcome," a voice said from the far end of the room. A man dressed in long robes appeared. "I am a Sage here at Sprout Tower. Have you come to challenge Elder Sage Li?"

"Uh, yeah," Polo said.

"Elder Li is at the top of the tower," the Sage said, approaching Polo. "You can reach him by navigating a series of ladders. Be warned: there are many trainers in the tower who may wish to battle you."

"Alright," Polo said. "Thanks."

"The first ladder is down the back of the room. Good luck."

Polo nodded, then continued to the back of the room. A rickety old wooden ladder stood, leading through a hatch up into the next story. Polo climbed up.

"Pidgey, go!" Polo released his Pidgey, ready to battle anyone who came his way. Pidgey flapped its wings, hovering beside Polo as he walked through the darkness.

Polo crept forwards, conscious of the creak his every footstep made. Pidgey cooed nervously. The only light was at the end of the passageway, illuminating a ladder.

"Prepare to battle!" a voice whispered out of the darkness.

Polo cried out in shock as a Bellsprout was released before him.  
"Pidgey, Gust!" he said quickly. Pidgey flew at the Bellsprout, flapping its wings madly, creating a small gust of air. The Gust hit the Bellsprout, knocking it backwards. It cried out in pain, then readjusted itself to face Polo and Pidgey.

Polo pulled out his Pokédex. "Let's see how this thing actually works." Polo pressed the Dex's big red button, which scanned Bellsprout, then began pouring out a torrent of information.

"Bellsprout, the Flower Pokémon. Grass/Poison type. Evolves into Weepinbell via level-up, then Victreebell via exposure to Leaf Stone. Native to Kanto and eastern Johto. Also found in Sinnoh. Weak to Flying, Fire, Psychic and Ice moves. Resists Fighting, Water and Electric attacks. Doubly resists Grass. The Bellsprout has a very limited moveset, which focuses mainly on status ailment-causing moves," the Pokédex paused, then scanned Pidgey. "Bellsprout should be taken out by a Gust attack and a Tackle attack. Damage to your Pokémon should be limited, because Bellsprout can only learn Vine Whip at this level. Risk factor: 1."

"Woah," Polo said, fazed. "I did not expect that much information."  
"Your machine is something," a Sage said, stepping out of the shadows. "But it will not predict the outcome of this battle! Bellsprout, Vine Whip!"

A vine protruded from the Bellsprout's sides, and whipped itself at Pidgey. Pidgey almost dodged it by flying, but the vine clipped its wing. Pidgey was not hurt at all, however.

"Oh really?" Polo chuckled. "Pidgey, Tackle!"

Pidgey threw itself at the Bellsprout, slamming it in the side.

"Spraaaaaa!" the Bellsprout cried, then fainted.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey cried.

"Yeah!" Polo said. "Take that!"  
"You are indeed a good trainer," the Sage said, recalling his Bellsprout. "You may now past. There are many more trainers waiting to face you, however."

Polo saluted the Sage, and him and Pidgey moved on, towards the second ladder.

After navigating the tower, going up and down its ladders, Polo had finally come to the last ladder. Upstairs, he could hear the sounds of battling, and the voice of a young boy.

"Hm," he said to himself as he grabbed the first rung. "Perhaps it's Hazza, or Ywazeey."

He climbed up the ladder and through the small porthole, his Pidgey cooing behind him.

Polo set eyes on two people standing opposite each other, a triumphant Zubat and a fainted Bellsprout in between them. The person standing furthest away from Polo was an old, bald, bearded man in a long, purple robe, frowning worriedly, not satisfied with the result. The person standing nearest to Polo, was a young boy with red-hair, who Polo quickly identified as…

"Silver!"

Silver, who had been laughing with triumph, stopped and turned to Polo.

"Ah, if it isn't Polo!" he smirked. "What are you doing here? You really think you're tough enough to challenge the Gym Leader here?"

"Well," Polo said, slightly nervously. "All I can do is try…"

"Pah!" Silver said, letting his Zubat back into its Poké Ball. "Well, good luck, loser."

He pushed past Polo and climbed down the ladder.

Polo stood, staring down the ladder, his Pidgey coming to rest on his shoulder.

"What an incredibly rude young man!"

Polo turned to face the old man, slightly surprised. He stood at the other end of the dark, damp room, the floorboards creaking as he pushed a small yellow object into his unconscious Pokémon's mouth.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he said, letting his Bellsprout back into its Poké Ball. "My name is Li, and I am the Elder Sage here at the Sprout Tower. For over forty years I have accepted young challengers who are making their way through the land, and for the past twenty, I have been the prerequisite for challenging the Gym Leader here."

"Wait," Polo said. "You mean the Gym hasn't been here for very long?"

"No," Elder Li said. "But you'll find out more about local history when, if, you defeat me and you challenge Falkner. So, my young friend, are you ready to battle?"

Polo nodded. "Readier than ever."

"Alright," the Elder said, bowing slightly. With lightning speed, he reached for a Poké Ball that hung at his side, and tossed it towards Polo. "Go, Bellsprout!"

Polo had become well accustomed to the Flower Pokémon, and nudged his, shoulder, sending Pidgey into the air.

"Come on, Pidgey!" he said. "Gust!"

Pidgey flew towards the Bellsprout, cooing, and with a flap of its wings, sent a small gust of wind towards the Bellsprout, executing the now-familiar Gust technique. The Bellsprout took the attack, flying backwards, but rolled over as it fell, remaining upright.

"Spraaaa!" it cried.

"Bellsprout!" Elder Li said. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Quick Attack, Pidgey!"

As the Bellsprout's vines whipped towards the Flying Pokémon, Pidgey flew at the Bellsprout with lightning speed. The vines hit Pidgey, but didn't stop it, and it continued flying, until it crashed into the Bellsprout, knocking it even further back and weakening it even more.

"Now, Pidgey!" Polo said. "One more Gust attack!"

Pidgey circled around from behind Bellsprout, who was still recuperating from the attack, and flapped its wings from behind the Pokémon, knocking it towards Polo. The Bellsprout let out one final cry of defeat, and fainted.

"Bellsprout, come back!" Elder Li said. The Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball, and the Elder looked at Polo, amused. "I say, you are quite the trainer. I wouldn't be surprised if you defeated my next Pokémon." He reached for another Poké Ball. "Go, Hoothoot!"

With a blaze of white light, a small bird appeared, flapping its short wings, which were barely keeping it upright. Polo flipped open his Pokédex, and pressed the big button.

"Hoothoot," it said. "The Owl Pokémon. Normal/Flying type. Evolves into Noctowl via level-up. Found only at night-time, found all over Johto, and in far-south-western Kanto. Weak to Rock, Electric and Ice attacks. Resists Grass and Bug attacks. Immune to Ghost and Ground attacks. The Hoothoot learns a few Flying type moves and a lot of Psychic moves. Analysis: A formidable opponent, but a chance to get some experience for weaker Pokémon. At this level, along with low attack stat, its attacks are not very powerful." The Pokédex bleeped, then flipped off.  
"Hm," Polo said. "In that case, I guess I'll let Sentret get some experience. Pidgey, come back!"

Pidgey cooed, then returned to its Poké Ball via the beam of light.

"Go, Sentret!" Polo threw another Poké Ball, releasing the Scout Pokémon before the Hoothoot.

"Sennnnnn!" it cried.

"Hm," Elder Li said, stroking his bearded chin. "You are quite a smart trainer, Polo. But are you strong enough?"

"You know what?" Polo said cheerfully. "I'm starting to think I am."

"Well, good!" the Elder said. "Go, Hoothoot, Peck!"

The Hoothoot flew at Sentret, trying to catch it by surprise, but it countered well, throwing its shoulder into the incoming Pokémon, sending it flying over.

"Hm!" Elder Li said. "Very smart. And powerful."

"That's right!" Polo said, smiling. "Go, Sentret! Scratch!"

Sentret ran at Hoothoot, and jumped up, its claws extended, and scratched it across the face. The Hoothoot gave a yelp of pain, and was knocked backwards by the attack.

"Now, finish it off with a Quick Attack!"

Sentret again ran at the Hoothoot, but this time jumped up and slammed its body into the Flying Pokémon, bringing it to the ground. The Hoothoot hit the hard, wooden floor with a smack, and fainted.

"Hoothoot!" Elder Li said. "Come back!"

The Pokémon returned to its Poké Ball.

"Now," the Elder said. "I have only one Pokémon left, and I very much believe you can defeat it." He paused, reaching to his belt. "Another Bellsprout! Go, Bellsprout!"

Elder Li sent out another Bellsprout that looked very similar to his first one.

"Alright," Polo said. "Come back, Sentret!"

Sentret returned to its Poké Ball.

"Go, Pidgey!"

Again, Polo sent out the Tiny Bird Pokémon, its small wings flapping as it flew in front of the Flower Pokémon.

"Use your Gust attack, Pidgey!"

Pidgey flew at the Bellsprout, executing its Gust attack yet again. The Bellsprout was knocked back, just like the last one.

"Now, quick!" Polo said. "Use your Gust attack again!"

Again, Pidgey flew at the Pokémon, knocking it back yet again, and knocking it out.

"Yeah!" Polo cried. "Good work, Pidgey!"

Pidgey flew towards Polo, cooing excitedly, and landed on his head. Polo laughed, and stroked the Flying Pokémon gingerly.

"Well done, young trainer," Elder Li said, returning his Bellsprout to its Poké Ball. "Unlike the last trainer to challenge me, you have true compassion for Pokémon. That is why, as well as giving you permission to challenge the Violet Gym, I am also giving you this Technical Machine."

Elder Li strolled over to Polo and handed him a small disc in a plastic CD case.

"Ah, a Technical Machine," Polo said. "Haven't seen one of these for a while."

"This particular one contains is TM70, which contains Flash," the Elder said. "It cuts the foes accuracy by blinding it with a flash of light. It can also be used to light up dark caves, like," Li coughed. "Dark Cave, which is just outside of Violet City."

"Well, thank you!" Polo said.

"No thanks necessary, young trainer," Elder Li said. "I had a lot of fun in our battle. Your battle techniques are interesting, and innovative. Good luck, Polo, I really think you can defeat Falkner."

"Thanks, Elder Li," Polo said. "Goodbye!"

"Good luck, Polo!" Elder Li said again. "Remember your time in the Sprout Tower!"

Polo waved one last time, and climbed down the ladder, his Pidgey on his shoulder, cooing.


	6. The Man From Fortree

**The Man From Fortree (Polo vs. Falkner)**

"Incoming call," the computer's robotic voice said.

Professor Oak put down his microscope, the Bulbasaur acid underneath it still bubbling, and made his way over to the computer on his desk. He sat down on a swivel chair, and pressed the "Answer" button.

"Hello, this is Professor Oak speaking," he said.

"Hi, Professor!" Polo said from the other end.

"Ah, Polo!" the Professor replied. "How nice to see you! How are things going?"

"Pretty good," Polo said. "I've just gained permission from the Elder at the Sprout Tower to challenge Falkner, the Violet City Gym Leader."

"Ah, I see. Well done!"

"Thanks, Professor. The reason I'm calling is to thank you for the Pokédex, actually. It was quite amazing! It's so complex, and it really helped me in the Sprout Tower."  
"Ah, yes," the Professor mused. "The Pokédex. It's quite amazing, isn't it? Compiled by one of the greatest Pokémon trainers of all time."

"And that's another thing I wanted to ask," Polo's Chikorita, Dimitri, jumped into frame in the background. "Who… Who did the Pokédex belong to?"

Professor Oak sighed slightly. "It belonged to someone very close to your mother."

"Was it… my father?"

Professor Oak sighed again. "Polo, there are some things that you are not ready to hear. I'm sure your mother will tell you all about your father and his adventures when she thinks the time is right. In the meantime, you have your own adventures to embark on. Now, go on, and challenge the Violet City Gym!"

Polo grinned, slightly glumly, and nodded. "Alright, Professor. Thank you."

The picture of Polo flickered, then went away.

Professor Oak sighed yet again, and picked up a picture, hidden behind several other pictures of his children and grandchildren.

Two people stood, a tall man, his face shadowed, and a smiling, black-haired woman.

In the background, a Wingull flew overhead.

The Violet City Gym was an old building that didn't really look like it was originally built for a gym. It was tall, with a triangular roof, and the Poké Ball symbol that all the Pokémon Gyms sported, and the old, decaying wood had been repainted and revarnished. The door to the gym was a huge, wooden door with giant, brass handles. Polo, with Dimitri at his heel, heaved open the giant doors.

The gym was huge, and almost entirely empty. It must have, at one point, enclosed three stories, because the roof was around 10 metres off the ground. It was also dark, and Polo could only see a few lights on the ground and a single one lighting up the roof.

"Hello?" Polo called out. "Anyone in here?"

"Welcome, young trainer," a male voice called from way above.

Polo heard a flutter, and suddenly lights all over the gym turned on. He looked up, to see a Pidgeot gliding down towards him and Dimitri.

"Waa!" he cried out.

The Pidgeot cried out, and landed down in front of Polo, a smile across its huge face.

"Woah," Polo said as the giant Flying Pokémon sat in front of him. The Pokémon was about as tall as him, and had huge talons, and a large beak. Despite its obvious strength, it looked very friendly. "I really don't want to battle _that_!"

The Pidgeot nodded its head backwards, gesturing to a small platform behind it.

"What?" Polo asked. "You want me to go on the-"

The Pidgeot cooed in approval, and Polo and Dimitri walked onto the platform. Slowly, it began to rise towards the ceiling, making Polo and Dimitri both jump. Behind them, Pidgeot was slowly flapping its winds, flying in sync with the platform. Eventually, both Polo and the Pidgeot, as well as Dimitri, were on a glass platform, held up in the air by wooden pillars. At the end of the platform stood a young man in a blue, legged robe and a blue and white spotted jacket, with dark blue hair.

"Hello, young trainer," he said calmly, looking up at Polo as he walked towards him. "My name is Falkner Fortree, and I'm the Gym Leader here. Could I have the honour of knowing your name?"

"I'm Polo," Polo said. "And I'm from New Bark Town. This is my Chikorita, Dimitri."

"Chiii!" Dimitri cried happily.

"Hm," Falkner said. "Going against a Flying gym with a Grass-type. You are a brave young trainer. Now, before we battle, let me tell you a bit about myself and this gym.

"I was born twenty-five years ago in Fortree City, a small, treetop town in Hoenn. My dad was a Pokémon Trainer, who trained in Fortree Gym, and a travelling merchant, who would travel the region selling various wares on his Skarmory. It was a simple life, especially for a single father like my father, and I enjoyed growing up in the treetop city. But one day, my father, who was quite the powerful trainer by then, powerful enough to even beat the Gym Leader of Fortree City, decided that he would like to move to Johto, where they were in need of another gym. So, when I was five years old, twenty years ago, my dad moved to Violet City and started the Violet Gym."

"Wait," Polo interrupted. "There wasn't a gym here twenty years ago?"

"Yes," Falkner said. "Twenty years ago, there were only seven gyms in the region, so those who wished to challenge the Indigo League had to get one Gym Badge from Kanto.

"Anyway, my dad moved here, with the permission of the Indigo League, and started a Flying-type gym in an abandoned mansion. Trainers, who flocked from New Bark Town where they received their starters, flocked to the gym. Before this gym's creation, the nearest gym was in Azalea Town, which took a really long time to reach. There were also many obstacles, which were too difficult for a starting trainer to get past. But thanks to my dad's efforts, their hardships were reduced. He, like all Gym Leaders, used different Pokémon depending on the opponent's strength, and many a trainer was toughened up by his gym and its battles. His Violet Gym was one of the best things to happen to Johto since the vey first Pokémon Gym was built here, in Blackthorn City.

"But a few years ago, something terrible happened.

"My father was out one evening, training his Tropius. A terrible storm had whipped up, and it had always been scared of storms. My father had caught it in a storm, where it had been injured badly, when he was only six years old. So, my father was outside, caring for the shivering creature, when an Aerodactyl caring a cloaked man came swooping down. The man commanded his Pokémon to use Fire Fang, and it came at Tropius, its mouth burning, and bit into it, knocking the already-weakened Pokémon clean out. My father reached for his Poké Balls, only to find they were in his bag, which he had left ten or so metres behind him.

"I came out at this point, only to see my father be taken in the jaws of the Aerodactyl. The Aerodactyl carried him around for a bit, then shot straight up. It flew high into the sky, my father yelling in its mouth, then nosedived. Just before it hit the ground, it pulled out, but dropped my father. He fell in a heap, motionless."

Tears had started to gather in Falkner's eyes. "I had been standing, motionless, until then. Enraged, I picked up two of my father's Poké Balls, releasing Pidgeot and Skarmory, and drove away the man and his Aerodactyl. I immediately ran over to help my father, and in his last words, he gave all his Pokémon to me."

Falkner wiped a tear from under his eye. "And from that day forward, I promised to live up to my father's reputation, and hunt down the man who killed him."

Silence engulfed the battlefield.

"Anyway," Falkner said. "Enough about the past. It's time we had a battle." He returned Pidgeot to its Poké Ball. "Since you are a young, inexperienced trainer, I won't use my strongest Pokémon against you. Go, Pidgey!"

With lightning speed, Falkner threw a Poké Ball, releasing a Pidgey onto the battlefield.

"Alright," Polo said. "Go get 'em, Dimitri!"

Dimitri ran forward, crying with joy, as it faced up against the Flying Pokémon.

"Go, Pidgey! Tackle attack!"

Pidgey flew at Dimitri, slamming into his side. Dimitri, however, was barely fazed.

"Send it right back at 'em, boy!"

Dimitri ran at full pelt and jumped into the air, slamming Pidgey and taking it to the ground with him. Pidgey stood up and wobbled about, fazed by Dimitri's attack.

"Now, use your Razor Leaf!" Polo said.

"Hm!" Falkner said. "A risky move, but I like it. Just powerful enough to ignore the type weakness."

Dimitri stood up on his hind legs, leafs spinning on the stalk on his back, then slammed back down, releasing the leaves at full speed into Pidgey's flank. The Tiny Bird Pokémon keeled and again fell to the ground.

"Don't give up yet, Pidgey!" Falkner said. "Sand-Attack!"

Pidgey kicked up its legs and released a stream of sand into Dimitri's face, clouding his vision.

"Come on, Dimitri!" Polo said. "Give 'em another taste of your Razor Leaf!"

Dimitri released another stream of leaves, but the sand skewed his vision, and caused the attack to miss.

"Now," Falkner said. "Gust him, Pidgey!"

The Gym Leader's Pidgey flew at Dimitri, flapping its wings frantically, and released a strong gust of air into the Chikorita, hurting him greatly. He fell onto his side, crying out in pain.

"Dimitri!" Polo cried.

Dimitri was obviously weakened, but not fainted. He shook his head, stood up, and then faced Pidgey once more.

"Give 'em your best Tackle attack, Dimitri!" Polo said.

Dimitri leapt at Pidgey at full pelt, tackling him near the edge of the glass platform. The two sat their precariously, Pidgey fainted and Dimitri trying to run back onto the battlefield, then began to fall down the side.

"Dimitri!" Polo screamed, and ran over to the side. "No!"

Falkner threw a Poké Ball after the pair, releasing another Flying Pokémon, which caught them and put them down gently on the glass platform. Falkner returned his fainted Pidgey and Dimitri ran back to Polo, cowering slightly.

"Good work, Pidgeotto!" Falkner said as the bird Pokémon came to rest on his arm. He then turned to Polo. "I congratulate you on defeating my first Pokémon. But my second isn't going to be any easier."

Polo panted, stroking Chikorita. "Ready when you are."

Falkner smiled. "Pidgeotto, Tackle that Chikorita!"

Pidgeotto flew at Dimitri, who was still cowering in front of Polo, and knocked right into him, only missing Polo because of a sharp turn. Dimitri, however, didn't, and flew into Polo's legs, knocking him over. The Grass Pokémon fell before Polo, faint.

"No!" Polo cried, lifting himself from the ground whilst letting Dimitri back in his Poké Ball. "I won't let it end like this! Go, Sentret!"

Polo threw another Poké Ball, releasing the Scout Pokémon, who was standing on its tail.

"Use Gust, Pidgeotto!" Falkner cried.

Pidgetto flew at Sentret, releasing a gust of wind, which hit Sentret's tail, taking out its centre of gravity and knocking it to the ground. Sentret stood up shortly, however, only slightly injured.

"Sentret, use Scratch!"

Sentret jumped at the Flying Pokémon, catching with its claws in midair and sending it spiralling into the glass platform.

"Now, follow it up with a Quick Attack!"

Sentret leapt the fallen Pidgeotto with incredibly speed, slamming it down into the glass platform. The Pidgeotto cried out in pain.

"Pidgeooo!"

"Pidgeotto," Falkner said, calmly. "Use… Roost!"

The Flying Pokémon stood up and shed a few feathers, building a small, warm nest.

"Roost?" Polo asked, dumbfounded, and pulled out his Pokédex.

"Roost," it said in its computerized voice. "A Flying technique. The Pokémon rests on the ground and regains up to half of its maximum HP. The Pokémon, if Flying type, temporarily looses its Flying typing, as well as its resistances, immunities and weaknesses."

"A powerful move," Falkner said. "My Pidgeotto should be fully healed, and back in full fighting form."

"Damn!" Polo said. "Sentret won't stand a chance! Try your best! Scratch attack again!"

Sentret again jumped at the Pidgeotto as it was flying out of its nest, and scratched it. The Pidgeotto flew back a bit, but was fairly unfazed.

"Tackle, Pidgeotto!"

Sentret cowered as Pidgeotto flew into it at full pelt, and just managed to stop itself from falling over the side.

"Come on, Sentret!" Polo cried out. "Don't lose your spirit! Quick Attack!"

"Quick Attack yourself, Pidgeotto!"

The two Pokémon jumped at each other at an incredible speed, and collided in a cloud of dust and feathers. Pidgeotto emerged victorious, flapping over the fainted Sentret.

Polo had lost his first battle.

"Hey, kid," a man stopped Polo as he exited the gym. "Why do you look so glum?"

Polo sighed. "I just lost to Falkner."

"Aw, hey, kid," the man said. "Don't feel too bad. Falkner's a tough guy, and I see a kid lose to him every day!"

Polo smiled glumly. "Yeah, I guess your right."

"Listen, uh…" the man said, as if to ask Polo's name.

"Polo. My name's Polo."

"Well, listen Polo. I'm Kyle, and I'm quite an experienced nature. How's about you come and train with me?"

Polo's face brightened up. "That'd be great."

"I'll even trade you my Onix, kid," Kyle said, beckoning Polo to follow him as he walked away. "Come on, kid. I'm gonna help you beat Falkner."


	7. To Catch a Pokémon

**To Catch a Pokémon**

The tall grass swayed in the wind. A line of movement ran across the top of it, creating an effect that would've been really nice if you were looking at the grass from a low-flying plane, or perhaps a low-flying Pokémon.

Polo treaded his way through the thick grass, grumbling quietly as he went. Dimitri walked behind him, throwing Razor Leaves from the leaf on his head to cut himself a pathway through. Polo kept thinking he saw movement; at any moment, he knew a wild Pokémon could jump out, blocking his path and engaging him in battle.

Kyle strode confidently, about five metres or so ahead of Polo and Dimitri, taking deep breaths as he look across the landscape contently.

"Uh, excuse me," Desmond shouted out to Kyle. The wind was picking up, and even the sounds of his Chikorita were becoming hard to hear.

"Excuse me!" Desmond said again. "Kyle!"

Kyle, obviously not hearing Desmond's cries, spread his arms out wide, his red coat's sleeves lightly flapping the wind. Kyle was a young man, maybe twenty-five or thirty, and a close cut crop of black hair. He wore clothes similar to many people like him who called themselves "ace trainers": a red jacket with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, and tight black tracksuit pants tucked into big red boots. It seemed like a ridiculous get up, but on someone like him, it looked almost natural.

Polo eventually made his way through the tall grass, and him and Dimitri stood next to Kyle.

Kyle took a deep breath, then exhaled, lowering his arms as he did it.

"Pokémon," he said slowly. "Is a state of mind."

Polo felt like laughing, but he stopped himself out of politeness.

Kyle turned to Polo. "You probably had an urge to laugh there. But I'm serious. When you are battling a Pokémon, you're not always going to have time to check your Pokédex for their strengths and weaknesses, and ask it what moves you should use. Sometimes, you're going to just go on the knowledge you know. And to access the knowledge, and use to its best, you're going to have to go into another state of mind.

"To achieve total "Pokémania", as I call it, you'll have to memorise all the types, and all their strengths and weaknesses, then be able to use them in battle in an instant. You also have to remember what strengths and weakness your Pokémon have, plus the moves they have that will be the most powerful against the opposing Pokémon. Same type attack bonus, critical hits, status ailments, these are all things you'll need to learn about.

"Only the greatest Pokémon trainers will ever achieve this state. When you're in the Elite Four, you don't have time to pull out your Pokédex and compile information on your opponent. If you try to do this, trainers like Lance will have their Pokémon knocking yours out before the Pokédex can even decide what move would best be used in the situation. The Pokédex is like a set of training wheels; you can't rely on them to balance you forever. One day you'll have to learn how to balance yourself."

Kyle went silent again. The wind continued to rush across the tall grass. A hundred metres or so away, Polo saw a cave, one he remembered from his trip to Violet City. On diagonals from the cave, two lines of trees blocked what was past the tall grass and Routes 30 and 31. Slightly to Polo's left, there was a small lake; he could spy Water Pokémon swimming around in the depths.

"Your first challenge, Polo," Kyle said, breaking Polo's thoughts. "Is to catch me a Bellsprout."

"A… Bellsprout?" Polo said, slightly bemused. "Like the ones in Sprout Tower?"

"Yes, a Bellsprout."

"But, sir," Polo said, trying to be polite. "Why would you want a Bellsprout?"

"I don't want a Bellsprout, Polo," Kyle said, slightly annoyed. "I want you to catch one. It is a challenge. If you can track down and catch a Bellsprout, I will help you win your Gym Battle against Falkner. Now, get on your way. I presume you have Poké Balls?"

"Yes," Polo said. "Alright, I'll try my best."

He began to boot his Pokédex up, trying to find the page on Bellsprout.

"Polo!" Kyle said harshly. "Give me your Pokédex!"

"What?" Polo said, taken aback.

"Give me your Pokédex! To find a Bellsprout the real way, you must wander around until one appears, and then learn what moves will weaken it enough to catch it. If you make it faint, you learn from your mistake. The old fashioned way. No technology, or no help."

Polo sighed. "Alright."

He handed the Pokédex to Kyle.

"I will be sitting here," the Ace Trainer said, seating himself in the long grass. "Please return when you have caught a Bellsprout."

"Alright," Polo said. "See you later."

"How do I find a Bellsprout?" Polo wondered out loud.

He had been walking around the tall grass for twenty minutes, and all that appeared were two Pidgey and a Weedle. Just for the sake of it, he'd weakened the Weedle with Dimitri's Tackle attack and caught it.

Polo and Dimitri kept wandering about. Polo pushed tall grass out of his way, just in time to see something move behind a small patch of thicker grass just to his left.

"Dimitri!" he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I think I've seen something!"

"Chii!" Dimitri cried softly, interested.

The two crept forward slowly, making sure not to make too much noise or to move too much of the grass surrounding it.

Polo looked around the corner.

"Belllllllll!"

Something jumped right onto Polo. Yelling with surprise, Polo smacked the thing off his head. The thing, a Pokémon, fell to the ground in front of Polo and Dimitri.

"A Bellsprout!" Dimitri said excitedly. "Come on, Dimitri! Use your Razor Leaf!"

Dimitri cried cheerfully, then shot a cloud of razor-sharp leaves at the Flower Pokémon. The Bellsprout threw out a vine, knocking most of the leaves away harmlessly. The rest hit it, but to little effect.

"Hmm," Polo said. "I wonder why that didn't hurt it. What was its type again? Was it Poison? Grass-Poison? It looks like it has little wings, I guess it could be part Flying-type."

The Bellsprout lashed out at Polo's Chikorita with long vines, whipping at the Pokémon's legs, tripping it over.

"Dimitri!" Polo said. "Well, I guess Grass moves aren't going to hurt it. Come back, Dimitri!"

Holding out a Poké Ball, Polo withdrew his Chikorita from the battle.

"I'm almost certain you're a Grass-type," Polo said, replacing Dimitri's Poké Ball with another. "This showed dozens of you in the Sprout Tower. Go, Pidgey!"

Polo threw his Poké Ball, releasing the Tiny Bird Pokémon.

"Piii!" Pidgey cried, flying a metre or so in the air.

"Sprrrrrroouuu!" the Bellsprout cried, and lashed its vines out at the new opponent. It did next to no damage.

"Pidgey!" Polo said, pointing at the confused Bellsprout. "Gust!"

Pidgey kicked up a gust of air with its wing, aiming it at the Bellsprout. The gust swept the Bellsprout off its feet, eventually throwing it to the ground. The Bellsprout fainted.

"Damn!" Polo cried, frustrated. "I should've remembered! Pidgey's Gust attack could knock out all the Bellsprout in Sprout Tower in one hit!"

Pidgey cooed, cocking its head to one side, and coming to rest on Polo's shoulder.

"Come on, Pidgey," he said. "Next time, we'll use a weakened attack."

They walked on.

"Maybe Kyle was right about learning from my mistakes."

Polo and Pidgey had been wandering the tall grass for almost an hour, but the only Pokémon they had encountered were a group of harmless Metapod and Kakuna. Pidgey had flown overhead for quite some time, scouting the area for Bellsprout, but, despite having a keen eye, it couldn't spot anything except the occasional movement. This didn't really help Polo too much.

"I swear we've walked around this same patch of grass three times before," Polo said to Pidgey. They had made their way into the grass near to the entrance of the cave, and were now wandering around aimlessly again.

Pidgey spotted a movement, and cooed, flying into the appropriate patch of grass.

"Yes!" Polo said. "I bet he's found a Bellsprout!"

The sound of two Pokémon struggling came from the patch of grass, and Polo soon heard Pidgey screech.

"Pidgey!" he cried, and saw Pidgey fly out, in battle with a large, spider-like Pokémon.

It stood about a meter tall, had a black and red-striped body, four long legs and two similar leg-like things on its back that looked like they could act like wings. It had a sharp horn on its head and two big fangs that looked like they'd could crush Pidgey. It swung its long talons at Pidgey, and all the Flying-type Pokémon could do was throw small Gust attacks at the Pokémon as it dodged, moving backwards slowly, flapping its wings desperately.

"Pidgey! Get out of there!" Polo cried again.

Pidgey gave one final swoop at the Pokémon and began to fly back towards Polo. Before it could make it however, the spider-like Pokémon turned around, facing its abdomen towards Pidgey, and shot out a spider web that reached from a tree to Polo's left to the wall of the nearby cave. Pidgey flew into the web, becoming entangled in the sticky string.

A bead of sweat appeared on Polo's head. He reached for a Poké Ball, the mechanism enlarging in his hand, and hurled it forwards, towards the web.

"A Bug-type will be able to handle this mess!" Polo said. "Go, Weedle!"

The little, larva-like Pokémon flashed out of the Poké Ball.

"Weeedle!" it cried.

"Okay, Weedle!" Polo said. "Climb over that spider's web and try and free Pidgey!"

Weedle obeyed, crawling towards the tree the web was attached to. Eventually, it reached the top and began to crawl with pace along the top of the web.

The spider-like Pokémon, meanwhile, was slowly advancing towards Pidgey. It began striking at Pidgey, but the Tiny Bird Pokémon kept dodging, swaying its body side to side. The spider-like Pokémon was restrained with its hits, otherwise it would risk breaking the web.

Weedle had already reached the part of the web just above Pidgey. It was preparing itself to climb down the web towards Pidgey, when the spider Pokémon leaped up on to its own web and began crawling towards the other two Pokémon.

"Oh no!" Polo said, his voice full of panic. "Weedle! Use String Shot!"

The Weedle, swinging its head precariously so it faced the spider Pokémon, shot out an amount of sticky string at its foe. The Pokémon dodged, losing its balance slightly and having to back away from Pidgey to stay on the web.

"Again! This time at its feet!"

Weedle shot again at the Pokémon. It dodged again, but the String Shot kept going, breaking through the spider web.

"Again, Weedle!" Polo cried encouragingly. "Don't stop with the String Shot!"

Weedle began shooting a series of String Shot's at the Pokémon. The Pokémon kept dodging, and the web kept breaking. Eventually, one shot connected with the Pokémon, hitting it right in the face. The spider-like Pokémon fell to the ground, unable to see.

"Alright!" Polo said, smiling. He held another Poké Ball in his hand, hurling it towards the skirmish on the net. "Go, Sentret! Free Pidgey!"

"Seennnnntret!" Sentret said, bursting out of its Poké Ball.

"Weedle, keep String Shotting the web!" Polo said. "Sentret, lift yourself up by your tail and pull Pidgey off!"

Sentret darted up the tree, climbing over to the other side of the web. As he landed on the ground, the spider Pokémon got up, flailing wildly.

"Sentret, behind you!" Polo said.

Sentret turned around, to see the spider Pokémon lift one of its legs high in the air. The Scout Pokémon darted out of the way, landing on its tail, just as the razor-sharp talon landed, digging into the ground.

"Sentret, use Quick Attack!"

Sentret hurled itself at the spider Pokémon, using its powerful tail to increase its speed, and slammed into the Pokémon with extreme force. The Pokémon, still blinded and with little balance, went spiralling, flying into the outside wall of the cave.

"Good work, Sentret!" Polo said. "Now, free Pidgey!"

Weedle had been working at breaking the spider's web, and now Pidgey was almost free, hanging off the web by just one wing. Sentret darted over and, letting itself up by its tail, grabbed Pidgey, pulling it to the ground. Pidgey gave a sharp coo of pain, but came down, safe.

"Yes!" Polo said. "Good work, team! Pidgey, Weedle, come back!"

The Hairy Bug and Tiny Bird Pokémon returned to their respective Poké Balls. Sentret crawled up the tree and over the spider's web, standing in front of Polo, grinning.

"Good work, Sentret!" Polo said, patting the Pokémon on the head. "Now, you help me find this Bellsprout."

As if by cue, a bemused Bellsprout walked out meekly from behind the tree the spider's web had been attached to, trying to slip through the small gathering of trees and into the tall grass.

"Look, Sentret!" Polo cried, pointing at the Bellsprout. "It must've been hiding during the battle! Quick Attack, now!"

Sentret jumped, sending itself hurtling across the dozen or so metres between Polo and the Bellsprout, knocking it to the ground.

"Now, use Scratch, but hold back!"

Sentret scratched the Bellsprout just as it was about to get up. It fell to the ground, weakened.

"Alright," Polo said, a Poké Ball enlarging in his hand. "Time to catch a Bellsprout!"

Polo hurled the Poké Ball the ten metres. It hit the Bellsprout, bouncing off it and activating its mechanism. The Bellsprout was beamed into the ball, and the ball fell to the ground. For a few seconds, it rocked around, then pulsated, and came to a stop.

"Yes!" Polo cried, as the Poké Ball hurtled back towards his hand. He caught it and held it up in the air. "I did it! I caught a Bellsprout!"


End file.
